Blaze's Story
by The-Midnight-Breeze
Summary: It's just about how Blaze and Silver met. One shot.


Blaze's Story 

Chapter one

I was very different from the other girls. Very, very different. I dressed differently. I spoke differently. I knew a pair of twin pink cats who made every girl in the city feel like an outsider. They were unfair. Their names were Katie and Kaitlyn. Their parents were rich, which makes them rich. Katie and Kaitlyn were spoiled, bratty, good-for-nothing sluts. Then I met someone different. He was different like me. He made me feel special and I think I made him feel special too.

When I was 6, I always begged my mom to go to the park. I would always head toward the playground. There were slides, ladders, teeter-toters, monkey bars, the sandbox and my favorite part was the swings. I would go there first. I would go on the swings and ask my mom to give me a push. Then I would always find myself high in the skies. My feet would touch the sky and I would look at the clouds. They always looked pretty next to the sky.

One day, (when I was still 6) I begged my mom to bring me to the park.

"Please mom, please lemme go to the park," I pleaded, making a cute face to persuade my mom,

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and chocolate and vanilla ice cream with caramel syrup?"

My mom grinned, "Ok, sweetie. Which park do you want to go to?"

"The park I really, really like," I replied.

My mom chuckled, "Ok then. Lets go."

"Yes!" I did a silent cheer.

---------------------

My mom and I headed toward the mini van. I had my teddy bear, Mr. Teddy with my. My mom opened the door and sat on the driverseat while I sat in the backseat. My mom started the car and the next thing you we were on the street heading toward the park. On the way there, I hummed some songs and nursery rhymes and hugged Mr. Teddy. When we got there, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed Mr. Teddy and opened the door. I closed the door behind me and ran toward the playground to the swings. My mom carried a novel and sat on a bench and began to read. I was almost at the swings until the twins, (Katie and Kaitlyn) stepped in front of me. I stopped. Katie wore a pink and white tanktop and jean kapris with pink flip-flop. Kaitlyn wore a purple and white tanktop and jean kapris with purple flip-flops.

"Well, well, well," Katie said, "This is me and Kaitlyn's swings."

"You need to pay a dollar to go on these swings." Kaitlyn added.

I checked my pockets. "I don't have a dollar," I said with a frown.

"Ok then," Katie said with smirk, "I guess you can't go on the swings."

I was angry. Then I said, "You're not the boss of me!"

Kaitlyn grinned. Then she said, "Sis, did you know if people say that we get to take away their stuff?"

Kaitlyn snatched Mr. Teddy from me.

"Hey! Give it back!" I whined.

Kaitlyn held Mr. Teddy over her head.

"Give it back!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, "Mom!"

Mom was talking to some other person.

Kaitlyn tossed Mr. Teddy to Katie.

Katie tossed Mr. Teddy back to Kaitlyn.

Next thing you know, we were playing piggy in the middle. They sneered and jeered at me. They mocked me too.

Then Katie said, "I dunno about you, Kaitlyn, but I'm bored. Let's go play with our Barbie dolls."

"Sure," Kaitlyn replied, "Then let cut this furry crap's head."

"Don't!" I yelled.

"Okay," Katie agreed.

Then they ran off.

My eyes filled with tears.

I ran toward the sandbox. I sat on the side and started to cry. I cried about how lonely I was. I cried about Mr. Teddy. I cried about Katie and Kaitlyn being mean to me. I cried and cried until my sides hurt.

Then I got angry. I saw a small pile of woodchips. I stared at the woodchips. I was gonna use my pyrokinetic powers. A small flame appeared and burnt the woodchips. Before anyone could see, I used my powers to extinguish it. A pile of ashes replaced the woodchips. Jason, the squirrel, came upon me.

"Hey, fire. Wait, I shouldn't have called you that. You might burn me!" Jason started laughing.

Jason was an awful disser. Other people made fun of me. They teased me because I was different. Then I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks. I bliinked back my tears. I was worried about Mr. Teddy. Then other children crowded around me.

"She has the flames in her body?" One of the kids said.

"We should probably get the fire extinguisher just in case she tries to burn us." Another suggested.

"She should join the circus. She's a _freak!_"

"I never seen a freak this close!"

The kids were pointing and laughing at me. My tears were sting my eyes. I tried not to cry but the tears were so hard to fight. Then I started to cry. Again.

"Leave her alone!" A young male voice said.

I looked up. There stood before me was a silver hedgehog. He looked like he was my age. He had a patch of white fur on chest. He wore turquoise, yellow, and black boots. He had 5 quills sticking up and 2 lower quills. He was 5 centimeters taller than me. He had shiny, dark yellow eyes. Then he sat down beside me.

"Oh no. Here comes Potleaf to the rescue!" All the children laughed except the hedgehog and I.

"Just because someone's different doesn't mean they're a freak!" The hedgehog fought back.

"Did you know your head resembles as a potleaf?" Jason sneered.

The hedgehog ignored him.

"Jason, let's go. It's boring here. It'll take forever for him to stop yappin'. C'mon!" The crowd left.

When they left the hedgehog looked at me. "Are you all right?" He asked me.

"Katie and Kaitlyn," I began. My voice was shaky from all that crying.

"Calm down," the silver hedgehog told me, "Take a deep breathe."

I followed his advise. I took a deep breathe.

"Do you feel better now?" The hedgehog looked into my eyes. I looked into his eyes. I nodded.

Then I said, "Thanks, uhh..."

"Silver," Silver told me, "Silver the Hedgehog."

His eyes flashed. I smiled. "Silver's a nice name."

Silver blushed. "Thanks."

"My name is Blaze," I introduced myself, "Blaze the Cat."

Silver grinned. "Blaze's a nice name too."

I blushed, then smiled. "Thank you."

"Why were you crying?" Silver asked.

"Kate and Kaitlyn," I said again, "they stole Mr. Teddy! Now they're gonna cut his head!" I frowned.

Silver said, "I know how to get Mr. Teddy back."

I raised my eyebrows. "How?"

"Follow me!" Silver got up and took my hand.

I pulled myself up and followed him.

To my surprise, he ran quite fast. We sprinted toward Katie and Kaitlyn. I was glad that we went there in time. When Katie and Kaitlyn caught sight of Silver, they laughed. Silver was kinda hurt, but he didn't cry.

"Give Mr. Teddy back." Silver said agressively.

"Yeah," I added, "Give Teddy back."

"O my gosh!" Katie giggled, "Whatta you gonna do? Make us into leaves, Potleaf?"

Kaitlyn laughed. Then she sang, "Potleaf and Fire sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. But that's not all, but that's not all. The baby drinks alcohol."

The twins collapsed into fits of giggles. I was embarassed. But Silver was angry. I think he's had the last straw. Suddenly, Katie's and Kaitlyn's Barbie dolls were floating in the air. I looked at Silver's face. He was grinning from ear to ear. Then I looked at the twins. The twins stopped laughing. They looked up. Their Barbie dolls were flying toward an oak tree. Then the dolls were on the highest branch of the tree.

"Woah..." Katie and Kaitlyn starting climbing up the tree.

I looked at Silver again.

"Silver?" I asked.

"Yes?" Silver replied.

"Do you have powers?"

Silver nodded. "Telekinetic powers."

"Cool..." I said. I was fascinated.You can get anything using your mind! Silver was lucky he had those powers.

"Do you have powers?" Silver asked.

I nodded. "Pyrokinetic powers."

"Nice..." Silver said, "We're both pyschic."

I nodded in agreement. Then Silver used his telekinetic to get Mr. Teddy. Next thing you know, I found him in my hands. I smiled. I was about to thank him until my mom said:

"Blaze! Time to go!"

I looked at Silver. "Thanks. Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Silver said, "Wanna be best friends?"

"Sure." I said.

Before I left, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again."

Then I ran to my mom and walked toward the mini van. I looked back. I saw Silver smile. He waved at me. I waved back. I sat in the backseat with Mr. Teddy and buckled my seatbelt. I told my mom that I made a new friend.


End file.
